Things Change, I Changed
by MissSiriusBlack-x
Summary: Edward leaves, and Victoria changes Bella. Repulsed at the sight of blood bella runs and doesn't looks back. Now, 45 years later she returns, to Forks, as do the Cullens. What happens when Edward isn't there, and she finds out he's now in Volterra? E/B
1. I Changed

**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**

_Chapter Title – Becoming a vampire_

_Summary (long) – A month after Edward left Bella is changed by Victoria, repulsed by the sight of blood she runs away, when we join her 45 years later she's almost totally forgotten about Edward and the Cullens, however when she moves back to Forks and they show up will true love conquer all? _

_Edward/Bella _

_Cannon Pairings_

_**To anyone reading this, please review at the end telling me what you think, thank you**_

**Friday November 20th 2005**

**A Little over a month since Edward left Bella, 6.15 pm **

It was a little over a month after Edward left and I was sitting in 'our place' looking out over Forks. A slight rustling brought my head snapping up, nothing, maybe I was imagining it. I sighed and laid back down on the grass my head facing the stars, my eyes closed. That was my second mistake; my first of course, was to be out on my own at all.

A snarl brought me flying back up into a sitting position, too late. A beautiful woman with striking red hair sat just in front of me her teeth bared in a grin.

"Hello Bella."

"Victoria."

Her grin widened as she stuck her nose in the air sniffing, "they left," it was not a question rather a statement, something that she didn't look happy about after a seconds thought, her brow creased in concentration, she muttered quietly to herself. My ears strained to catch the sound of her speech but I found it impossible, her voice was too low for human ears to hear. A slight breeze fluttered behind me and my hair blew forward, she stopped her muttering and sniffed the air again, the angry expression on her face turned to shock then pleasure.

"Seems like James was right, you have the most beautiful smelling blood, it's truly remarkable, maybe…" she drifted off again lost in thought.

I studied the area around me, if she decided to bite me no one would hear me scream, Forks was over 5miles away from where I was, no one would hear and I would probably never be found. There was the other possibility though, what if she changed me? Could I live, well live wouldn't be the appropriate word but still, could I cope with that? I could, I was ready, and after all I've been ready for almost a year.

Her face looming closer to mine mad me snap out of my thoughts, her mouth was open, smelling the bouquet, as Edward once put it. Oh Edward, I miss you. Her hair blocked my view as her tongue trailed down my neck coming to rest just by the side half way down; she sniffed again and bit down.

The pain was intense, a thousand knives stabbed me over my body my mouth opened to scream but no sound came out as the life was sucked out of my body. She drew back abruptly smiling she wiped her mouth and walked away settling on the ground a few feet away to watch. Watch and wait.

**Day 1**

My mouth was open in a violent scream as the change took over my body; I felt the blood pump around my body faster and faster till it stopped, the pain was numbed. Then heat rose up, I was on fire. The pain increased as I screamed again, a wet substance pressed down onto my forehead it did nothing to lessen the pain only to lessen the fire coursing through my body. My mouth worked overtime as I let out another shrill scream that tore through the air, making me wonder how nobody could hear.

**Day 2**

The pain lessened but the fire rose up again and there was nothing that the person pressing the damp cloth to my forehead could do to stop it. The only comfort I found was in the steady humming of a voice, calming me. Another shot of pain tore through my body, even worse than the day before.

"Only another day," a voice tore through my screaming and I screamed louder not knowing how much longer I could cope.

**Day 3**

The pain erupted for what felt like the thousandth time. Then I gasped as what felt like a bucket of freezing water was emptied over my body. Another scream was torn from my lips as the torture increased. I was sure the venom must have reached my blood by now; the pain increased tenfold again. Then nothing. It stopped. Maybe it hadn't worked; it'd stopped all too suddenly.

"Bella?" a female voice broke me out of my thoughts and I sat up quickly.

Victoria stood several paces away, her blood red eyes dancing in her sockets as she smiled. I jumped to my feet with in-human speed. Of course it was in-human, it had worked. I was what I always wanted to be, a vampire. But not a vampire with the one I loved.

"You must hunt, you should be starving," she gave me another cat like grin that lit up her face and darted of into the trees.

I followed her not knowing what else to do and at once I was hit hundreds of different scents, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block them out, the scent of blood repulsed me making me dizzy. Then nothing, I could hear the animals and a human boy, with a pale completion, wondered across my path only to be taken down by a starving Victoria, I darted forwards to watch horrified as the blood gushed round Victoria's mouth as she fed.

"You aren't hungry?" her voice brought me back from my thoughts on how horrible it looked. The boy human boy, barely 7 years old by the looks of what was left.

I ignored her and tore away through the trees with vampire speed and I never looked back.

_**Saturday September 7th 2050**_

I, Isabella Marie Swan have been 'dead' for 45 years.

I stared at the gravestone of my father, next to mine, as tears poured down my perfect face.

_Charlie Swan_

_1/5/1964 – 15/12/2010_

_A loving father and caring friend_

_Died looking for his missing daughter_

_May his soul rest in piece_

I turned away from the gravestone and walked away from the cemetery across the road and into my car. The car door shut and I stared through the windshield.

"Bella?"

My head snapped round to face the person in the seat next to me. Jennifer Scott. The first friend I found after my change, several years older than me in vampire years she was a year younger than me in human years. Her boyfriend Alexander Pierce (my 'brother') sat behind us feet resting on the back of my seat.

Answering her unasked question I answered her "memories."

She didn't press on for which I was grateful. I needed time to collect my thoughts.

For the first time in 45 years I would be coming back to Forks. Through the first years of my change I had lived in Alaska, I moved pretty soon and settled down in Scotland, where I met Jennifer and Alexander I stayed in Scotland with them for years, till now, we've moved back. Posing as freshmen, the youngest age we could get away with, the maximum being around 24.

The first years of my life without a friend to help me through were tough, while I never fed, not needing to, one of my 'powers'. I had no one to talk to you and my anger got bottled away. When I packed my bags and flew to Scotland I met up with Jennifer almost instantly and moved into her house after only a few weeks, she was posing as a student the year below me.

It was her who discovered my powers, I didn't feed, in fact I didn't eat at all, I stayed the same as weight and size as the day I became a vampire. With her future reading, which reminded me too much like Alice, except hers was more precise she could see any decision anyone would make, ever, she found out what mine was pretty quickly. Hypnosis, much like Dracula in the movies. I suppose I should have seen it coming, I 'hypnotised' myself into thinking I didn't like blood, I got everything that I wanted just by using my eyes, when I was human.

Alexander was something else entirely, almost 200 years old by the time he met me and Jennifer he'd seen more than we ever could have known. He wasn't a vegetarian, in fact a tracker, who'd split from The Volturi. An expert tracker as it happened, once he touched someone, or focussed on them (even without meeting them) he would know everything about them, he would be able to smell them a hundred thousand miles away and never forget their individual smell. So it happened again I did the same thing to him as I did to Jennifer and myself, no craving of blood, well human blood. Alex still had to drink animal blood, after his years as a tracker it was something hard to break. But me and Jen 'ate' normal food.

I turned the gas on and sped down the road flying through the streets hitting no vehicles after several minuets we came to a stop outside our house. House would be an understatement. What with Jennifer's ability to see change in the stock market and Alex's ability to know where missing people were we because rich, quickly. The house was normal sized for three people but had acres of land and farm land where deer and animals lived, our own hunting range. A huge garage stood off to the side, capable of holding 20 cars plus various motorbikes. In fact it did, it held almost 15 cars and over 10 bikes.

Once we pulled up Jennifer and Alexander sprinted away calling something over their shoulders about hunting. I gave a non committal noise back and carried on inside, walking inside I passed a mirror and stopped and for the first time in 45 years I had a good look in the mirror and what I saw I didn't like. Brown hair hung loose in soft curls, a fringe covered my eyebrows, the face in the mirror was defined, the eyes a golden brown, the lips once too big for my face were a perfect fit now and rose red. Of course by vampire standards I was average, but to a normal human, the sort I'd be going to school with on Monday, I was amazing.

I laughed slightly as the thought, Jennifer and Alexander, entered my mind. With Jennifer's porcelain skin, perfect nose and lips, natural thick blonde curls she was beautiful, a beauty that could rival Rosalie. Even her name screamed beautiful, a popular human cheerleader name. Alexander was muscular not as muscular as I remembered Emmet to be, but strong as though he worked out, which he did, black curls rested just above his shoulders to be tied in a ribbon (most of the time) at the name of his neck with several bangs hanging out.

_**Monday September 9th 2050**_

The weekend had passed to quickly in my opinion; I wasn't ready for school on Monday and the possibility of seeing people who were grandchildren of people I left 45 years ago. A predictable sleepless night made way in the morning for me to call the house together to get changed. Jennifer emerged first her face set a determined smile.

"Sun, 30 degrees on Friday," was the first thing she said to me before gliding into the kitchen to grab her bag.

I turned back to the stairs to call Alex again and he emerged brushing past me "Paris Hilton is dead," well isn't that nice I thought sarcastically, good thing Jen warned me about our shares in the Hilton hotels.

I followed him and grabbed my bag, "come on kids, school," I pulled the fake happy face I pulled every time we started a new school.

Together we made our way to the garage, "which car?" was the question Alex asked me, I shrugged and he made his way to the most noticeable car we had a, Bugatti Veyron 16.4, grabbing the keys from a shelf he settled himself in the driver's seat.

"No way Buster," I glared at him and he got out and hurried to the back seats, laughing me and Jen climbed into the front.

We made it to school with ages to spare thanks to my driving.

"Wait," I said as Jen made to climb out, "were new, let's not mess it up like last time O.K? Keep your head down and trying not to draw attention to yourself to much Jen. Alex stop sniffing people you won't be able to catch their scent that way you have to plant it into your head and as for me I just need to be myself," I flashed them a cheery grin and got out the car keys in my hand. I locked the car and together we made our way up to the lady in the office.

_**End chapter**_

Let me know if you want me to carry on, I've tried reading many Twilight fan fictions but I couldn't find any that had what I really wanted in them, so I decide to try and write my own. If I do carry on because enough people say they like it then it will be about a weekly update because my Harry Potter story takes full priority.

_**So review and tell me what you think :)**_

_**If I do carry on because you all like it then I WILL need a beta, so anyone opting to be one let me know,**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	2. He Split

**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**

_**Chapter Title – He Split**_

_**With thanks to: JustAGirl101, Coolieofreak, Twilight-1992, Sarah, Musicllv, Sagestar, Bite Me Please, Lunalilly, KbeLL11, 5KaiJade, YouKnowDubussy, Sylamesio123, Sara Higgins**_

_**Those who offered to be my betas thank you, I sent a PM to one of you, if I did can you reply soon please? Thank you, if not I will ask another person who offers. **_

_**Monday September 9**__**th**__** 2050 (Still)**_

_I suppose I've changed a lot in 45 years, most people do, but me more than others. _

_It was the sense of betrayal that did it, the feeling that they left me for no reason other than the fact that Jasper couldn't control his thirst. After 45 years you stop really caring though, the feeling that you've been cast away gets numbed, you have to move on, the past happened and there's nothing you can do to change it. For the first few years of my existence I thought that maybe I hadn't been good enough for him, not pretty enough. But then I realized something, it wasn't my fault he left, it was his. _

_So I stopped trying to Isabella Marie Swan, I found a new name and I new identity, one I was happy with. And I swore to myself that if I ever saw Edward Cullen again there would be hell to pay._

_When I was unable to change the situation I changed myself._

As we entered the office together and Alex held the door open for me and Jen I cast a fleet look round, everything was the same. The women sitting behind the screen even resembled the women who had been there on my first day, 45 years ago.

"Hello, my names Isabella Pierce and this is my brother Alex Peirce and his girlfriend Jennifer Hallet, were new here," I flashed the women a dazzling smile, it had taken years to perfect, as I leaned casually on the wall next to the screen.

"Of...ccourse. Here are you timetables," she handed me several pieces of laminated paper, "on the back there's a map of the school. The others bits of paper are slips for your teachers to sign to show how you coped in the class. Your lockers are in A block first floor, closest to room 6, your timetables should have your locker numbers on them and the password. Have a good day." She gave me a smile and I gave her one back and turned around.

Once we were outside again basking in the clouded skies I murmured "come on," together we made our way, Alex giving directions with his nose stuck on the map memorizing it, to A block. I set my combination and hurried of to my first class. I tried to ignore the 'whispers' of the students but some caught my ear particularly one that mentioned another group of teenagers who looked like us. My heart plummeted, not now.

**--Bella&Edward--**

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Jen humans eat, we therefore need to eat," I rolled my eyes at Alex and he grinned back at me.

"Excuse me could you hurry up?" I whirled round a small girl with wispy blonde hair in pigtails and a haughty look stood behind us. I raised one eyebrow at her (an art which is very hard to accomplish) and cast her a withering look. She blushed and looked away and I smiled in triumph.

Once we had our trays loaded with food to 'eat' we stood at the front of the cafeteria and looked round, two tables stood empty one next to the cheerleaders and one on the farthest side from them near the doors. We made it there, me not tripping thankfully; it's amazing actually how I managed to inherit my ability to trip and blush. I suppose they were my most noticeable traits when I was human, except my hatred of blood, so they got passed into my next life with me.

We sat down and started to eat.

"How was Drama and Art Jen?" I asked.

"Annoying, those cheerleaders must be the most self centered people I've ever met," Alex snorted into his pie; I sniffed disapprovingly as he spooned another load into his mouth and swallowed it, "that's not even the worst of it," Jen pressed on, "they were talking about another group of kids."

My head which had been staring in the other direction zoomed back towards her at vampire speed, "what?"

"That's what they said. Apparently they arrived last week but they've gone camping in Alaska before the holidays are over, they're coming back next week, when their father starts working at the hospital."

Oh no. My head zapped back round to the door another group of children had walked in, but it was in vain. So the Cullen's, maybe, were back. I knew it was pointless to hope they had come to check I was alright. They left me. I could never forgive them; I locked my heart against them. I couldn't be broken again.

We finished our meal in silence, Alex snorting every now and then as he reached out to see what people were thinking or feeling. We rose as one as the bell went and took off towards are various classes. Jen and I made our way to P.E as Alex took the slow lonely root to Advanced History.

P.E was still the torture it had been all those years ago, even though my eyesight was better and my senses heightened I was still terrible by vampire standards, so terrible that at the end Jen said she would never be my partner again if the opportunity arose. Considering how bad I usually was, I was terrible, still far better than the humans but I kept tripping over. It's quite funny actually how when I walk at human speed I trip over but I don't when its vampire speed. Must be a nature thing.

_**Monday September 15**__**th**__** 2050**_

The rest of the week passed without incident, unless you count me snappy at several people incidents, which I don't. When next Monday dawned I arrived at school on my bike, Alex and Jen were taking the car, with a sense of dread. I felt as though a cloud was hovering over me waiting to burst and soak me. I made my way to Biology slowly after break and sat down at the seat which had become mine at the far back and left of the lab. Maybe if I was lucky I wouldn't have any classes with them. As people entered I kept my head down and my senses high. When I heard Mr Biff Wellington enter I sat up straighter, still not focussing him, rather on the wall. It's odd in all the years I'd been away the teachers seemed to have calmed down enough to let people know their names, I liked to think it was in my honour.

Oh no. I raised my head slowly nose slightly upturned and sniffed the air, vampire. With human movement I turned my head to face the front. At the front stood a tall blonde muscular boy with an air of calmness about him. I watched as he stiffened and discreetly sniffed the air to following the scent with his eyes till they rested on me. Oh crap.

"Sorry I'm late everyone I found Mr Hale lost in the car park," Mr Wellington was saying.

I snorted quietly in disbelief and Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "Well Mr Hale if you take a seat beside Miss Peirce at the back? Good boy."

Jasper made his way over to me and sat down next to me, taking care to angle himself so he could talk to me discreetly.

"Your new."

"As are you Mr Hale," I was not about to let them find out about me, Jen and Alex didn't even know who I was before I was turned. I planned to keep it that way. Isabella Swan died 45 years ago. I was going to keep his guessing so he didn't ask who I'd been, "any relatives with you?"

"A few and you?"

"A couple, I like to keep company. Being dead does get so lonely."

He gave me a frown and stopped looking at me, choosing instead to listen to the teacher. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. So if Jasper was here that meant Carlisle and Esme maybe Alice, Rosalie and Emmett could be back. I refused to think Edward was back. He wouldn't dare. Maybe he would. I knew nothing about him anymore, so much changes in 45 years.

The bell rang at the end of the lesson and I made my way with a quick human pace to catch Jen and Alex coming out of Art. Carefully I told them what had happened, I dragged them into the girls bathroom ignoring the protest from Alex and told them, everything. After all, they'd been honest with me, it was time I was honest with them. I told them never to think about it around the Cullen's and to keep their thoughts careful.

When the bell rang for the second time signalling the start of the next lesson we made our way to our separate lessons, Alex and I to maths and Jen to Drama.

When lunch arrived we met up by my locker and made our way to the lunch hall, standing in the queue I cast a quick look around, none of the Cullen's were there yet. We sat at our table and kept to ourselves not even talking. Every time the door opened my head would snap up, just to make sure, before sinking down again. Finally when my head snapped up for about the 10th time they entered.

A girl with spiky black hair and a heart shaped face entered first, she was hand in hand with Jasper. Alice. Another girl followed them her beauty made me feel small, she seemed to eject a light into the room, her blonde hair hung around her shoulders thick and shiny, holding her hand was a boy so muscular he could be a boxer, Emmett and Rosalie. I gasped as another figure entered behind them, a girl with a high pony tail and Auburn hair that even tied up hung way past her shoulders, her almost black eyes pierced mine and she glared eyes narrowed as thought struggling to do something.

**Who was she?**

She nudged the others and they made their way over. Without even saying hello they plopped down in seats next around us, cutting of any escape we could have made.

"Told you so," muttered Emmett smugly.

Alice cast him a glare and said "it seems you are like us?"

Alex shot me a look and drawled out "obviously,"

Alice ignored him and directed her next question to me "so, who are you?"

I cast my eyes around the room saving time, it wouldn't hurt to tell them "my names Isabella Pierce, this is Alexander my brother and Jenifer Hallet his girlfriend. And you are?"

If they wanted to say something about my name they reframed from doing it as Alice answered "my name is Alice Cullen, the dark hair boy over there is Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie is the blonde, her brother is Jasper Hale and this" she pointed at the girl sitting next to Alex "is my cousin Matilda Trident."

I smiled at Matilda underneath hiding a snarl that threatened to erupt and burst forth exposing us. "So, do you have any powers?" I asked. I needed to know, what could she do, what happened to Edward? The things seemed to be interlinked somehow.

Alice permitted herself to smile, "yes we do, I can read the future, though its imprecise, Jasper can control emotions and Matilda can drain a person's life energy," casually she asked the same question to us and Jen was happy to answer.

"Of course, Alex is a ex tracker he worked for the Volturi but he left to take the quiet life, he can smell someone's scent a hundred thousand miles away plus hear every thought they've ever said. I can see the future, however I see any decision a person will make ever. Isabella is a hypnosis; she hypnotizes people into doing anything." She flashed them all a charming grin.

"So Isabella Swan? Huh, who was she?" My head snapped round so quickly to look at Alex that I thought it might snap. His face was set in a smirk as he ignored me and focussed on the Cullen's and Hale's.

"A friend, who died a long time ago," Alice's eye clouded over with remorse and she looked like she might cry.

"What happened to her?" Alex pressed on still ignoring me.

"She went missing and was never found, we presumed her dead, drowned."

Abruptly I stood up sending my lunch flying forwards into Alex's lap I barely cast him a glare as I shouldered my bag and said "make my excuses to the teachers, I have to hunt," before hurrying out of the cafeteria.

_**End Chapter**_

_**I tried to write this quickly, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review,**_

_**With thanks**_

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	3. Truths

_**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**_

_**Chapter Title – Truths**_

With thanks to: Bite Me Please, Sara Higgins, sylamesio123, Ankoku, musicllv, YouKnowDebussy, MoosesAndMeeses, JustAGirl101, A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, SAREAH, Sarah

I haven't had a reply from the person I asked to be my beta, so if anyone still wants to do it can they leave it in a review? Thank you

_"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous."  
--Ingrid Bergmen_

_**Tuesday September 10**__**th **__**2050 **_

I didn't go home last night; I spent it in the fields gazing up at the stars. I went home this morning just to get a spare change of clothes before taking the Harley to school.

Walking into Biology and let out a small wail of frustration. Jasper was lounging on the same seat as yesterday seemingly perfectly at ease. When I took a closer look however I saw his knuckles were clasped on the desk. Grasping all my courage together I sashayed down the path between the two isles. Sitting next to Jasper I angled my chair so that I was almost sitting sideways, giving me a clear view of his face.

"Isabella?"

My head which had been facing the front of the classroom whipped round so fast that if I was human I would have given myself whiplash. Oh crap. Now what to do? Walking out of here would be obvious, but I wasn't ready to answer his questions. When they'd left I'd felt as though my heart had been ripped in two and they'd carried half of it away with them and I wasn't ready for my heart to be whole again.

"Alex told us," I resigned myself to the fact I would have to talk to him eventually. Glancing back to the front of the classroom I noticed Mr Wellington was giving a lecture. The class seemed to be writing down notes; no one had noticed mine and Jaspers obvious tension.

"Everything?"

Something flitted across his face, an emotion I couldn't read. He gave a slight incline of his head 'yes'. I turned my head to the front of the room again to get away from his face. His face was searching for something, anything, something that could remind him of the old Isabella Swan.

"I'm sorry Bella," my head swivelled round again. His head was hung his eyes showed real distress and sorrow at what had happened.

"It wasn't your fault," my bitter tone caught him off guard. His eyes met mine briefly.

"It doesn't stop me from being sorry. We wouldn't have left if we'd known."

I didn't answer and turned away, less he see the tears threatening to fall down my face into my lap. My eyes glazed over as I thought of everything I'd lost when I'd been turned.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
baby just walk away  
you know I can't stay  
there's no easy way to say goodbye  
so baby just say goodnight_

"But you didn't." The bell rang. Grabbing my unopened notes pad and pens I shoved them into my bag and made my way quickly out of the classroom. Hurrying into an open toilet I grasped my mirror in my pocket and pulled it out checking for any outsides hint that something had happened. Storing the mirror back into my pocket I tried in vain to calm down.

They were sorry? Sorry for leaving me? Sorry for ripping my heart in two? Sorry for making me get changed? Sorry for 45 years of depression? Sorry that I practically killed my father when I vanished? They were sorry. Sorry wouldn't cover it. Sorry couldn't bring back my human life. Sorry couldn't bring back Charlie. Sorry wouldn't let me see all the people I left again. Would it?

Getting a firm grasp on any courage I had left I exited the toilet just as the bell went signalling the start of maths. Sliding into the seat in the middle of the room next to Alex I gave him a cold glare and refused to talk to him for the rest of the lesson. I didn't pay attention in maths choosing instead to look out of the window watching the rain steadily dripping down.

The bell rang again jerking me out of my thoughts. I gave Alex another scowl and walked out of the room towards History.

Lunch came all too quickly in my opinion. Walking with Jen into lunch I quietly told her about what Jasper had said and she gave me an apologetic smile and murmured "I told him not to say."

Sitting down next to Jen, facing the door of the cafeteria, I waited for them. Matilda came in first casting a glare my way she otherwise ignored us and went to join the cheerleaders. Emmet and Rosalie came in next. Emmett gave me a quick smile, Rosalie a nod. Then came in Jasper, buried into the crook of his arm was Alice.

My stomach gave a lifeless flop, which it was really. A sinking feeling told me it had just left my body and dropped out my butt. Alice ducked round from Jasper and sprinted over, at human speed, and smashed into me with a dull thud. Wrapping her arms around me she gave me a long hug before dropping her arms and standing back up, glaring. I was vaguely aware of Alex walking with Jasper to get food.

Plonking down next to me she started whispering "why didn't you tell us?"

I cast her a stiff look, though it was hard, she looked generally pleased that I was 'alive' and safe. "Well seeing as how you all left me I didn't think you'd want to know that I was still alive."

Her face sobered up at once and her lip trembled. "I am sorry."

I sighed; it was so hard to stay angry with her. She seemed to sense I'd forgiven her and launched herself at me again. She sobered immediately when I asked "what happened to Edward?"

"Wait a second will you? We all need to tell you," motioning for Alex, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to drop out the queue they did so and hurried over. "I've got the first part of the story so I'll tell and the others will add their bits in.

So it started about a year after we left, we started a new school in Iceland its nice there, not sunny, ever. There was a girl who looked like you apparently she even smelt like you to, according to Edward; none of us noticed her scent. We'd been there a year or two; we were going to 'graduate' in a month.

A month before that I'd gone back to check how you were, Charlie said you were missing presumed dead, I told Edward and he flipped. The night of May 21st 2010 we all went hunting minus Edward and Rosalie. It was only to be a quick trip it was only Jasper who wanted to go but the last time we went we almost ran into your clone so we all wanted to go to make sure."

"When the others were gone Edward said something about going out. I followed him seeing that he was acting oddly, even for him. We got into a fight just before we hit the main road; we lived about a mile away from it. He heard my thoughts and swung round and jumped me, knocking me unconscious, taking me by surprise. When I 'awoke' he was long gone. By the time the others returned form the hunt I was making my way back to the house. About half way there I heard a scream so I ran towards it. I felt rather than heard the others following from where they'd been." Rosalie finished her bit of the story and Jasper carried on.

"We got there and we saw the girl on the floor dead two little puncture wounds in her neck and Edward sitting by a tree a bit further away. When we went over to him he went ballistic and ran of. We didn't hear from him for almost 10 years and when we did it wasn't from him but The Volturi asking if Alice wanted to join Edward. Apparently he'd run right there and Aro had admitted him right away. Needing a new tracker after there last one left." Jasper cast Alex a dark glance.

"So he was accepted. Carlisle, Esme and Alice went to try and talk him out of it. It got pretty violent. A girl wondered in the way half way through the fight and Edward bit her by mistake, but he didn't stop, he changed her (Matilda). The fight got worse while Carlisle moved Matilda to the corner of the alley. Esme was killed and Alice injured. They came back to Iceland quickly. We didn't ever try again. Carlisle has gone now to try and sort it out, he's been there almost a year, if he can't sort it out with in the next month he'll ask Matilda to join him to finish of Edward and if that doesn't work then he'll come back and never try again." Jasper finished the story.

I glanced up at them my face had gone from stony to angry then shock back to anger again. Esme. Dead. I couldn't help but think it was my entire fault, if I hadn't run of. Edward wouldn't have thought me dead. He wouldn't have gone crazy. He wouldn't have killed. I looked at Alice tears were pouring down her porcelain face. Probably thinking that it was her fault for not seeing it. It wasn't, if it was anyone's it was mine. "Do you know what Edward's like now?"

Emmet and Rosalie shared a look and Alice nodded her head slightly before Emmett said "yes, but you won't like it."

"Tell me," I stared at him willing him to do it and me not to have to hypnotize him into it.

"He's a murderer. The Volturi usually only kill about one person every two weeks each. He kills almost every day sometimes more than once a day. But he doesn't just kill them, he plays with them first. Of course he doesn't do all the killing in Volterra eh does it everywhere, all over Italy. The actually police there called him 'Il Serpente di Mezzanotte' the midnight serpent. It's horrible. According to Carlisle no one will go out after dark anymore for fear of being the next one. He's totally out of control apparently the only people he listens to are Jane and Aro."

I stared at them. This was my complete fault. How could I have let this happen? I opened my mouth to say something before shutting it and opening again to say something else entirely. "When Carlisle send's word I'm going The Volturi to talk to Edward and if he won't listen I'll kill him."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Review, please? I'll pay you…**_

_If anyone didn't get anything in that chapter please Review or Pm me saying what they didn't understand._

_Once again, just encase you didn't see above, I need a beta since my first choice hasn't replied._

_I hope you think that chapter was worth the wait. _

_Please tell me if you want me to change something and I will do my best._

_The lyrics in the middle are part of a Click Five song, I thought they went well what with the 'don't say goodbye bit' because that's always the hardest part of someone leaving you._

_Thank you,_

_MissSiriusBlack-x_


	4. Matilda

_**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**_

_**Chapter Title – Matilda**_

_A quick note- _

YouKnowDebussy – I agree with the fact that Edward could never kill Esme normally. But love makes you do terrible things. Imagine if the person you loved went and coped it and it was basically all your fault. You'd feel pretty damn shit and take it out on others. And about the fact vampires can't cry I checked that just in response and I found you were right so I'll try and sort that out sometime. Thanks for the comments though they were helpful. 

_**Matilda's Room - **__**Tuesday September 10th 2050**_

_I lay on my sofa that night and sighed. Almost 25 years to the day that I Matilda Jackson got changed, just by accident. Because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Staring round my room at the house I was sharing with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie I closed my eyes, willing everything to be back to normal. When I opened my eyes nothing had changed, it wasn't just a bad dream I would awaken from. It was real I was stuck with it. _

_I could picture my change as clearly as the day it had happened. It was like something out of a fairytale gone wrong. Very wrong. I could still remember everything that was said while I lurked in the shadows, watching waiting for them to go before I came out. I could remember the fear the feeling that coursed through my body. They didn't see me, to this day we don't know how. I remember the Black haired pixie girl and the adults trying to reason with the boy, he snapped, jumping at them. I rushed out trying to stop them not even noticing the snarl on the boys face, not noticing him jump me before it was too late. If I concentrated hard I could still feel the place where he'd bitten me, still feel the venom rushing through my body. _

_Anger worked its way into my feels more than once during the first few years of my change. Eventually I learned to acknowledge it I was a vampire and nothing I could do was going to bring my old life back. But if the opportunity ever arose to leave I would and quickly. I suppose I owe them a life debt, but I don't. One life for another. They were the reason I lost my life and now they gave me a chance at another life._

_One I didn't want._

_Flashback_

_I touched Jasmine my best friend from when I was human trying to wake her up, to tell her I was okay. It was several days after my transformation and I wanted my life back. Touching her bare skin my hand sucked onto her gasping quietly I tried to draw it away but it wouldn't work. Her eyes shot open and a high pitched scream left her lips almost too high for me to hear. Eventually after an agonising few minuets she stopped my hand fell slack on her skin and I withdrew it. Grasping her shoulder I shook it to no avail. Her eyes were wide and staring she wasn't breathing._

_I killed my best friend._

_End Flashback_

_Bella. Alice told me about her last night, about how she always wanted to be changed. How could she? Nothing in the world could compare with this, it was horrible, forced to live forever with people you don't love. Watching your friend grow old and die. How could she have wanted this life? I would give anything to be human again. To be with my family again. She didn't know how lucky she was having a chance to run. _

_Me I had no chance._

_Quickly I rushed to me desk and wrote the letter explaining how I felt. _

_Leaving it in the secret compartment of my desk I planned how I would leave undetected._

_I made up my mind, I would leave tomorrow and I was never coming back._

_**Wednesday **__**September 11th 2050**_

Lunch dawned on Wednesday cold and wet. Water was splattered into the cafeteria by the time Alice and I arrived. Rain was pouring down outside. Darting into the launch queue before it got to long.

"When did Carlisle next say he'd call?" my voice wavered slightly at the end, hopefully Alice wouldn't notice.

Her eyes narrowed slightly "I spoke to him last night quickly he's not happy, not happy at all. He said he's going to try again for the last time tomorrow and then he'll call on Saturday if it's not working. He said you can come then and try and talk some sense into him. He's going to tell Edward you're alive, but he doesn't think he'll believe you."

She spaced out for a second her eyes widening her face horror struck, as I waved my hand in front of her face she snapped back the terror still written all over her face.

"Alice?"

"Nothing," her words answered the unasked question I posed to her.

I gave her a scolding look; she was officially the world's worst liar.

"Could you please hurry up?" Whirling round I spotted the source of the noise immediately.

The girl was back, the one with the wispy hair in pigtails. She'd grown she was almost as tall as me and I was hardly short, his skinny bone structure was gone as well to be replaced by the smallest hint of muscle. I noticed something about her though a strange smell hung around her, a bit like wet dog. What was that girl's problem? I posed her the same question. Huffing she stormed out the canteen bringing out a mobile half way across the room. I really didn't like her. Alice sensing my thoughts said "that's Katie Black, you remember your friend Jacob? His daughter."

Oh crap. Jacob, I'd totally forgotten about him. How could I have done? I suppose I wasn't really very close to him but still.

Once we had our food we made our way to where the others were sitting. We ate in silence no one wanted to talk and we had nothing to talk about. Silence was like a plague that day spreading over the school. In lessons instead of the usual hubbub of laughter and people passing notes, flirting or just chatting there was silence. Even the corridors seemed quieter than usual. The only noise the half hearted conversation and the pattering of the feet in the hallways.

In our depression no one noticed Matilda slip away after lunch.

_**Carlisle Cullen – Volterra – Thursday 12**__**th**__** September 2050**_

"_Edward, please listen to me, she's alive Edward!" I was standing in one of the main chambers in The Volturi trying to explain to Edward the information I had heard just a day previously. So far it wasn't having any luck he refused to listen to me. _

"_Shut up, you said that before then said she was alive in me, she's gone and it's my fault!"_

"_Edward just come back with me. Please?"_

"_No!" _

_It was the final straw he jumped at me face bared in a furious snarl I crouched down and jumped to avoid him. Ploughing headlong into a wall the loud crash brought Demetri and Aro running in. _

_**Saturday September 14**__**th**__** 2050**_

Sitting in the house that Alice and the others were living in a sense of worry and dread hung in the air. Not only was today the day that Carlisle would call if he needed help, but it was 3 days since anyone had seen Matilda. The phone rang from it's place next to Emmett before any of us could blink it was in his hand and he was talking.

He nodded and said something quiet before putting the phone down.

"We're leaving tomorrow night he's booked a plane already. Bella and I are to take the early plane which leaves at 12pm to try and talk to Edward first. You guys are to take the 9.45pm plane and meet us, hopefully Bella, Carlisle, Edward and me, at the hotel at 6am. It won't take you that long to get there so he says you can shop around for a bit. We're all leaving this house though at 10am to go to the airport, when Bella and my flight leaves, Alice you are to take everyone shopping for clothes that will fit-in in Italy."

_**End Chapter – Review? You know you want to…**_

_**Those people who added me on favourite story or story alert why didn't you review? It makes my day when you do :)**_

_**I know it's probably the worst chapter so far, but do not fret, it's going to be MUCH longer, there's a few twists and turns left!**_

_No, it's not the last of Matilda – To anyone's unasked questions_

With thanks to:

Khlarka2

MoosesAndMeeses

Sara Michele Cullen

Ashley

klumsierthanbella2

Edwardstruelove11

tolio

MandiC

Uchida

JustAGirl101

JK

sylamesio123

Bite Me Please

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy


	5. Fighting

_**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**_

_**Chapter Title – Fighting**_

_A/N Quickly, well firstly a huge thank you to my readers who persuaded me to carry on. _

_Well because I have another story that I'm doing I'm taking turns doing the updating, so I won't be updating till I finish the next chapter. I have London Regions soon (swimming) so I won't be able to update as frequently as I'll be spending most of my spare time swimming. Which I am sorry for. I am on half term which is why I'm updating so quickly, not that I'm a slow updater, but ye. I have another week and a half left before I go back. But that's it really. Oh you should all go and see water horse, it's in the cinema now, I saw it yesterday it made me cry. Because I'm sad I go and watch films aimed at 7 year olds. But it was good :)_

_Well on with the story…_

**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. From a headstone in Ireland **

_**Sunday **__**September 15th 2050**_

Running through the airport at human speed I tried to catch a glimpse of the 'station' we were taking off at. Our lateness and the busyness of the airport made sure we only just caught our flight in time. The money in my pockets bounced up and down all 1,000 euro's of it.

My cargo pants and t-shirt stuck to me like a second skin during the plane journey. While I could never sweat the heat on the plane made the t-shirt stick to me trying to find comfort in the coldness of my skin. I never realized how much I hate children before, but I really do. 9 hours was a long time to have to spend listening to children crying and talking and crying again. While to a normal human the noise would make their ears ache to me and Emmett it had no effect, it was just annoying. My ability meant that I could lull Emmett into a coma like sleep for the majority of the journey.

Sighing I looked out of the window the descent had started, long and tedious. I could estimate it would take almost another half an hour. A slight vibrating feeling in my lower regions told me Alice was calling me. Sighing I pulled out my mobile.

"Alice? No Alice, half an hour. Rome? What's he doing in Rome? Of course. When's he coming back? Tonight? Good. Thanks Alice," Alice's voice echoed in my ear. So he'd gone to Rome for a hunt and from what Alice was telling me he was going to be in one foul mood.

Ending the conversation quickly owing to the fact the stewardess was winding her way towards me a frown set on her face. Giving her my apologies I shoved the phone back into my pocket and nudged Emmett awake. No luck. Sighing loudly I lifted my foot up and stamped, hard, onto his foot causing his eyes to bulge out of their sockets and a vicious snarl, to low for human ears, to erupt from his mouth.

"He's in Rome," I said ignoring the glare he was sending him he groaned loudly, lazy sod, "but he's coming back tonight, so I need you to do me a favour. Please?" Eyeing me mildly curiously he nodded once. "Well, I don't particularly want to meet him in Volterra, Demetri and the others will be there probably giving him back up and I don't want to risk that so when we land you're going to get our bags and I'm going to borrow a car. Now I'm going to bring the car around the front and you're going to hop in with our things, we'll drive to Rome. I'll get out the car to seek him out and you'll take the car back and wait for me at the hotel. Okay? Thank you."

Sitting back in my chair I ignored him for the remainder of the journey. Once the plane landed I jumped from my seat and hurried to the front disembarking quickly, leaving Emmett with the entire luggage, which consisted of 2 suitcases and 3 backpacks containing various things we could need not to mention clothes, which we would need till Alice had time to get any. Hurrying through passport control I ignored people jostling around to get a better look at the beautiful girl without an accomplice looking after her. Walking at a quick human pace I made my way to the car park. Choosing a posh looking sports car I quickly unlocked it causing as little damage as possible and hopped inside. A faint smell of cats met my senses but I ignored it. Winding down the windows I zoomed out of the cark park.

I was forced to wait for almost an hour in the waiting space provided before Emmett came out hauling the bags behind him. Having previously put the windows back up to avoid the stares I was getting I lowered the window so he could see me. I pressed the stereo switch to switch it on and quickly grabbed the bags from where Emmett had put them on the back seat. Scouting For girls echoed through the car and out through the open window onto the street, causing people to stop and listen trying to catch the foreign music echoing into the airport.

Pushing on the gears the car sprang into life once more and we zoomed of to Rome. The usual 4 hour journey that it would take for a human only took a little over an hour for us. Arriving just as the sun started to settle for the night I hoped out of the car and plunged into the city, not before grabbing a bag with a spare change of clothes in. I dumped it by the entrance to the grand capital. Without waiting I gave myself totally to my senses. A hundred thousand smiles hit me immediately causing me to scrunch up my nose in distaste and block out, only focussing on the vampires. Another hour passed and I kept to the shadows skulking waiting for him to come closer. When finally his scent was so close that I could almost taste it on my tongue I stepped out of the shadows and looked around. A group of people were walking down the street towards me.

The girl in the lead was human, seemingly oblivious to the dangers of the people behind her; I ignored her immediately focussing on the smell of Vampire that hung fresh around her like a bad smell, which to me it was. It was his smell. Behind the girl stood two boys, both Vampires. If I had been human my heart would have hammered in my chest as it was it just hung there in shock. I looked towards the first boy. His hair hung loose round his face framing it, making it stand out more, his skin was oddly coloured for a vampire, more olive. Demetri. The boy next to him was Edward but not the one I knew. His baseline features still lingered but the rest was different, as though an artist had changed them, a fine piece of art work not good enough, needing to be changed. His bronze hair was shorter not as long, spiked up, his body was more muscled but at the same time leaner as though he was a cat waiting to strike. His eyes were the thing that caught me though blood red set into his face. The others behind them, part of the same group were all human; all seemed honoured to be in the presence of two such amazing specimens.

I waited as they came down the street to finally they were little over 10 meters away from me. The wind blowing echoed around me changing direction slightly making my scent fly on the wind towards them. They stopped causing the people behind them to jerk to a stop as well. A reflex action. The girl at the front called something over her shoulder, I bothered not to catch it, and took of down one of the side streets. Demetri said something to Edward who grinned back. Turning around Edward said "you should go," it wasn't a request rather than an order. The humans behind them hurried past them down the same side street as the human girl.

Together they made their way towards me their walk cat like ready to pounce if I gave them a chance. They came to a stop in front of me and in unison they passed an eye over me as though considering me. Realisation had yet to dawn of either of their faces.

"Edward, Demetri," I gave an incline slightly of my head.

Their faces lingered on mine and Edward squeezed up his eyes as though concentrating.

"You won't find anything, my minds rather…private," his eyes open again all pleasantries forgotten he took a step forward teeth bared in a snarl.

"Give me your name," his voice was harsh full of authority.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I moved closer to them stepping more into the light but something kept me back from being rude.

"Try us," Demetri's face was bared in a cat like smile. A cat that was ready to find out a secret before ripping their pray to shreds.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I waited.

Edwards's eyes darted closed again before opening his eyes bared into a scowl and harsh one, one that could have chilled me to my grave if I hadn't already been dead. "Don't lie."

I took a step back as they took another one forward. In unison they crouched as one ready to fight, right now.

"I'm not lying. You left me remember Edward. 45 years ago you left me because you couldn't cope. You came back and found out I was missing, so you took a life didn't you? You joined the Volturi. Attacked Carlisle because he told you I was alive," my eyes were angry now I could feel my hands shaking as I tried to keep my temper in check I hunched them into fists my nails digging in deep to my skin. But it betrayed me "you are weak Edward Cullen. I put up with trying to forget you for 45 years, yet here I am. Why? Because I still love you. After everything you did to me. I was 18 when you left do you have any idea how hard it was on me? I lost the one person I loved because they weren't strong enough. They didn't care enough. I lost my life. I haven't spoken to my parents in 45 years, their dead now and it's your fault. I never got to say goodbye. But I came looking for you at Carlisle's request to try and talk to you, however you call me a liar."

His face fell slack before putting up the mask again. "Bella died years ago, you're not her." Then he pounced and I danced out of the way he fell into the pavement causing it to split. I backed into the road as they came closer. Jumping backwards over a parked car I darted sideways, they followed. It carried on, every time they tried to catch me, to rip me to shreds I would dodge them and laugh. The dance progressed, my laughter echoed manically up and down the street together with their snarls we drowned out any noise of the traffic hurrying past on the roads that seemed too far away. Before I had time to blink they'd jumped the car as well standing on either side of me they leered down at me.

I sighed. I wanted to play fare but if they really wanted to kill me then my priority was to stay alive not to engage in a fair fight, which I would lose. Closing my eyes quickly I concentrated. I turned to the person on the left of me, Demetri. "Sorry," I said and before he had time to comprehend what I said I stared into his eyes capturing them. Holding them. His arms fell slack on me. I was vaguely aware of Edward calling him, asking him what was wrong. Demetri stumbled back into the car his eyes closed a scream ready to be torn from his lips. His head in his hands.

Sick bubbled in the bottom of my stomach. I back backwards as Edward hurried over to Demetri. I kept my eyes on him. When I got to the other side of the street I released his gaze and sprinted away into the night.

Dashing over to where I dumped my bag I pulled out my phone from my pocket. She picked up on the second ring.

"Alice? It's Bella; I'll meet you at the hotel. Oh, I see thanks. No I'll tell you when I get there," her voice died down and I hung up.

_**10Am The next morning. Entrance to Volterra**_

I quickly tidied myself up before exiting the bushes. My spare clothes fitted me like a second skin, without showing any skin. My backpack hung over once shoulder. Putting my sunglasses on making sure I kept my back to the sun. The guards on the outside blocked my way. Men. So predictable in their thoughts, the way they could be bribed. Tightened security, according to Alice, due to the deaths. It meant nothing to me, I could easily slip through, but I didn't want to. Walking straight towards them I gave them my best smile trying to ignore the way their eyes scraped over me.

"Yes Miss? Do you want some help?" the oldest one spoke.

"I wanted to get into the city; I'm meeting my family in a hotel there," my words were slow deliberate. I chose them carefully.

"I'm sorry miss, no one without Volterra identity may enter, because of the deaths."

I sighed, so much for doing this my way. Pushing up my sunglasses that were huge almost covering my face I shook my hair loose to get it out my eyes. With my sunglasses rested on my head and my face exposed to him a handful of 20 euro bills were quickly pushed into his hand. Giving him another award winning smile I made for the gap between him and his partner and entered the city.

The hotel was easy to find, right at the centre. The Cullen's even easier to find. By far the most beautiful people there sitting in the bar waiting for me. The gazes raked over me. Their faces fell.

"You couldn't do it?"

"Demetri was with him…" I went onto explain it. I easily ignored their looks of horror at what I had done to get away.

During their silence I asked for the keys and hurried to my room.

Edward didn't believe me and I'd fought with him. And the worst thing was that I hadn't killed him. Burying my face in my pillow I wished for the first time in 45 years that I was dead.

_**End Chapter – Review, give your thoughts, what you want to happen, it will be noted! **_

A little winge, if you can add story alert, then you can review, can you not? It makes me happy when people review and when more people review the chapters get up faster and its better.

_I LOVE this chapter._

_With thanks to:_

CobhGirl3 – Thanks for the review

xYomix – Thanks for the review

Bite Me Please – Thanks for the review

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy – I'm sure your works not bad!

YouKnowDebussy - Bella didn't talk any sense into Edward, but she might, I'm still debating how to do this. Someone thought planes existed in 1700? – that made me laugh

twilightcrazy123321 – Thanks for the review

Sara Michele Cullen – thanks for review

Captain Lady Kaelyn Blackheart – I sent you a email about the beta thing

sylamesio123 – Thanks for the review

Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper – Ye it was, always acting before thinking

greysgirl15 – Thanks for the review

Khlarka2 – Thanks for the review

Lola – Thanks for the review

Lovely Little Muse – Thanks for the review

musicllv – Thanks for the review

**Till next time,**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	6. Planning

_**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**_

_**Chapter Title – Planning**_

_Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? – Mike (Twilight)_

_**Tuesday September 17**__**th**__** 11am 2050**_

Torture. That word found new meaning to me over the years. Hypnosis. That word found new meaning with me to. Imagine being able to combine it. Imagine being me. Being able to make your enemies relive the worst days of their life or death. Imagine how valuable I'd be in the hands of The Volturi. That's what I did to Demetri. It was a curse. They weren't able to go through physical pain but mental pain and as I knew all too well from the weeks when Edward left me mental scarring is much worse than physical scaring.

Staring into the mirror I sighed, it had been almost a week since I last hunted and the signs were beginning to show my eyes usually a dull topaz were midnight black. Last night I hadn't spoken to anyone, just gone to room to mull things over. Not that it helped me. It just succeeded in making me more annoyed. The room itself was beautiful, a gold colour the bed sheets matched. The double bed was soft and springy, not that I used it for the purposes humans have it for. Standing up abruptly I strolled over to my door and yanked it open. Alice toppled through catching herself momentarily and not falling.

"Can you please tell me what happened? The proper version, not the lie you told Carlisle," her beautiful face fell into a frown.

I studied her for a moment taking in her obvious need for the right information. "Fine. Fine. You really want to know Alice? I caused him to relive the worst memories of his entire life. I didn't cause him physical pain. I caused him mental pain. The type that leaves no visible scarring but mental scaring. Think about the worse memory you have. Then imagine it a hundred fold. Imagine being put under that for minuets. That's what I do. Sure I can do the hypnosis but to it there's so much more."

"Oh," her face, already set in a frown, contracted even more. Biting her lip she managed a small smile. Almost as suddenly as it had fallen her face went slack her mouth lolled open slightly.

A vision. There was nothing to do but wait. Seconds minuets maybe even hours passed. Time seemed to join together in one fluid motion. "Alice?" her head snapped up horror written upon her features. "Alice what happened?"

"Nothing," her smile came back on her face.

I sighed. The matter could wait whatever it was. "I suppose I should speak to the family? Talk about what we're doing next?"

She jumped up smiling grabbing my arm in a vice like grip she pulled me out of the room. Along the corridor we went, to God knows where. Leading me around another corridor she stopped in front of a golden lift. We waited seconds for it to swarm into view. Already packed with tourists. I couldn't help but wonder how they got into the city. They would barely let me in, why would they let someone who obviously didn't have 1,000 Euros to spread around in?

Standing in the lift was one of the worst experiences of my death. The hotel in itself was amazing. The lift however left something to be desired. A stench of beer mixed in with sick bombarded our senses. My nose wrinkled in distaste. Crowded into the small space was a collection of people. A pair of old ladies with walking sticks. A few drunks and a woman with a small child. Sighing Alice shoved me inside and the lift shuddered to start.

"Oi darli'n Come over 'ere?" the man who spoke was covered in sick. His voice, clearly Italian origin spoke almost perfect English.

Funny isn't it? How the people who have the good education and go to a brilliant school usually end up the ones who get drunk and do drugs.

I ignored him and carried on glaring at the side of the lift hoping to burn a hole in it so that I might escape this hell. Alice sensing my anger and discomfort laid a gentle hand on my arm trying to calm me down. It did nothing. The journey continued. It was like a road, a road that would never end. Stretching into the horizon. Like my death.

Finally with a little jolt it shuddered to a halt and opened the doors. I was out of it at a speed that almost showed us for what we really are. Sitting down with the Cullen's, in the lobby, I cast a quick glance around. Rosalie was sitting on Emmet's lap his hands massaging her back. Alice was bouncing next to Jasper who was trying in vain to calm her down. Carlisle sat next to Jen whispering quietly and Alex sat on his own staring of into space his face creased up in pain.

Perching on Alex's seats arms I stared around the group. I cleared my throat trying to grab their attention. It didn't work. Sighing loudly I said "Shut the hell up!" it worked. They fell silent instantly each giving me their own looks of apology. I grinned round at them "that's better. Now we need to hunt, well I need to," I glanced round Alex's eyes were their usual topaz mixed with a bit of red. It would take time for the human blood to leave his system after he'd spent centuries drinking it, the others weren't too bad. Jasper was the worse more black lay in his eyes than in mine. "I think Jasper and Alex maybe you Rose should come with me, you guys look like you need to hunt. The others and I will go hunting. Alice I need you to keep an eye out, in your visions, for Edward and The Volturi. Jen can you scrounge a few news papers, check the recent deaths e.t.c you and Alice must stay together. Carlisle, if you don't mind could you and Emmett wonder the streets trying to pick up The Volturi's scent? We'll meet back in Carlisle's room at 8pm sharp."

_**Tuesday September 17**__**th**__** 7pm 2050**_

The others had left some time ago, having hunted to they were full, I however stayed hovering around waiting for my last catch of the day. I didn't need to hunt often but when I did, boy did I need to hunt. I could easily get through 6 deer before I was half through. A scent caught my attention. Skulking around the edge of the forest I waited for it to come closer before bounding in and giving myself to my senses. A brown bear wondered across my path, from where I lay hidden in the bushes. Crouching I waited for it to have its back facing me before I pounced, sinking my fangs deep into the fur sucking it dry.

Once my hunt was completed I started edging back into the city. Dusk has started to settle, the sun going down. Carefully I wiped the last of the blood from eth animals from around my mouth with my fingers and licked it off. Arriving back at the hotel I made my way into the lift carefully stopping my breathing so I wouldn't have to breathe in the smell. The lift shuddered upwards quickly, faster than last time. When the metal doors opened I darted out. Making my way down the corridor I kept my steps light making no noise.

"…so it happened while I was talking to her earlier. Matilda went to stay with Tanya in Denali but because Aro had heard of her power he sent Jane and Alec looking for her," I could imagine Alice's face falling into a frown "she put up a fight but they over powered her and Tanya. I don't know if Tanya's O.K I think she is, I called her earlier and she said she was fine. But you know Tanya she's always lying. So they brought Matilda back here. This happened last night. Then Edward arrived back supporting Demetri and told them about Bella. I couldn't see anything else; it was almost like they knew I could see everything going on. I keep getting visions but their distorted, they keep changing their minds."

No one said anything for a few seconds. I could feel their shock as the door burst open.

"What."Their heads snapped round to face me. Their gazes averted. Only Jasper seemed able to hold my gaze, but not for the right reasons. He reached out trying to calm my bubbling anger. It did nothing. My teeth ground together and a snarl was torn from my lips. It took a grand total of a minuet to explain the tale. "Fine. This changes it. Tonight we are going to talk to Aro and if he doesn't listen then…" I drifted off, "we're leaving in an hour guys."

I walked out again. Throwing open the door of my room I changed quickly from my hunting clothes and threw on a short sleeved top and pair of shorts. Clothes easy to run in. Just encase something happened. Hurling myself on the bed I closed my eyes and sighed. Death was so hard. All I wanted was a quiet existence with the others maybe a dog. A poodle would be nice. But no, I get sent to Volterra to try and reason with a crazy vampire who I used to and still love. To try and stop him killing people. Maybe it was all my fault, if I had sent Charlie a letter then Edward wouldn't have thought me dead, wouldn't have turned Matilda, wouldn't have killed Esme. I knew if I could I would be crying. It wasn't fair. I just wanted my Edward back, even after everything he did to me I still loved him. Loved him so much that it hurt being away from him. For 45 years I blocked him from my mind, forced him away. Never let myself think about him. And no here I was trying to kill him because he wouldn't listen to me. Sighing I gave myself completely to thoughts of battle and plans for the fight.

A knock brought me out of the memories and into the present. "Come in," my voice was strong and firm showing no sign about my break down moments before. The door opened and Alex stood there his hair tired up not one bang hanging forward to frame his face. His eyes were bright waiting for the moment when he could see his old 'friends'. Sighing I climbed up and together we made our way downstairs to where the others were. They were waiting in the same seats as earlier. "Carlisle, do you mind if I take charge?" there was no talking and my voice echoed around our group. He shook his head. Good. It would make it easier. "Okay guys and girls. Tonight were going to see Aro to try and get Matilda back. Alice still no proper visions?"

"Nothing, they were going to kill her earlier, but then something happened- I don't know what- and they decided against it."

"That's fine. Emmet, Alice, Jasper and I will be the first group. We'll go in first. Try to sort everything out; talk to Aro let him know what's going on. Don't look at me like that guys. Rose you can't come with us because you'd distract Emmett. Yes I know Jasper's going, but we'll need his power if I snap and try and turn it into a battle. Alex you're going in with the second group because I don't want to start a war with them and if Demetri and Felix recognise you. Jen you're staying with them so you can check the future. We need you and Alice I separate groups and I don't want to expose you to Aro and his 'friends' unless I have to. Carlisle you're in that group to be in control. Don't let them run wild please? Your group will be waiting by the fountain by the entrance, wait for us to come out. If we're not out within an hour or two then you come in. Carlisle's group you know what you're doing? Good. You can leave now and stay safe please? But remember Jane can cause you almost as much pain as I could. Edward is a mind reader, so try and think human thoughts while out there just to not draw attention. I'm sure you know to stay in the shadows and keep quiet? When we come past you and enter The Volturi camp please do NOT try and get us to see you. Good. Good luck!"

They gave me a brief nod each sending a quick smile my way, hugging their partners close, Rose giving Emmett one last kiss. They left through the lobby and out into the street. I watched them go with a sad smile on my face. "Okay guys and girl. This is what we're going to do. I'm going in first. Jasper I want you to stay with me and try and keep me calm. If it breaks out into a fight I want you guys to leave me well alone and watch my back. I might only focus on one person. Emmett and Alice I want you guys to try and not be noticed too much. All of you don't make contact with Aro, he'll read your minds and know where the others are. Keep the plan out of your mind when you're near Edward. Leave Jane and Alec to me. Emmett you take Marcus, don't let him find out about relationships, remember that's his power. Jasper you and Alice may fight anyone but not the ones me and Emmett are. I've paired us up for a reason. We probably won't have to fight. But we might so this is just encase. And relax, we can't die, we're already dead."

Emmett laughed boisterously and stood up, the rest of us stood up following and together we left the lobby.

_**End Chapter - Review minions.**_

_Mwhahaha I love cliffies, I hardly do them, but I had to with this._

_A quick note, how would everyone feel if I included Jacob, if I go the way I'm planning on going? If you could include that in your review that would be helpful. Because as you've noticed (hopefully) that annoying girl? Ye her? The one with the blonde pigtails? Yep, werewolf. _

_With thanks to:_

_Global Conquest-er__ – It lets you know when it's updated._

_Alice4Ever_

_JustAGirl101_

_Skepo_

_Sara Michele Cullen_

_YouKnowDebussy_

_sylamesio123_

_Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper_

_Khlarka2_

_Sofabedtry_

_Bite Me Please_

_CobhGirl3_

_TheJadeTiger_

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	7. Realization

_**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**_

_**Chapter Title – Realization**_

"_If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." – Edward Cullen (Twilight)_

We must have looked like a gang walking down the road. Emmett and Jasper stood together walking behind Alice and me, their laughter echoed up and down the deserted street. I sighed quietly. Even I, who usually tried to avoid looking on the depressing side of things, could tell someone wasn't going to get out alive. Somewhere a clocked striked 9. I stopped, so far so good. Yet where to go now? Alice stopped as well, thinking I'd seen something. She crouched slightly ready to pounce. The posture making her appear smaller than ever. Emmett collided with her back still joking with Jasper and she turned her teeth bared in a snarl.

"Alice? Where do we go?" My voice made her look up. Coming out of her posture she grinned slightly, pleased there was no danger.

"Follow me," she moved ahead slightly still casting glances around. The street we were walking down seemed deserted. But Alice seemed the think otherwise her had snapped left suddenly before turning back to the front. She led us down a dark alley that twisted and turned. The alley started slanting downwards and turned a loose curve before carrying on going down. Finally we came to a stop by a wall. "It's down there," she pointed towards a grate which was slightly opened big enough for a person to fit through. "I don't know where it takes us but I know it takes us to the headquarters. But when we get down there I don't know where to go. Sorry," she smiled apologetically at me.

"Fine. Emmett you go first, Jasper second, Alice you go after him and I'll go last. Move out of the way when you get down there, we don't want a collision," I watched as Emmett pushed the grate a little wider open then jumped it, Jasper followed then Alice. Finally I jumped in. I was flying it went down and down. Unexpectedly my feet impacted on the floor causing an echo to travel around the tunnel. "I guess we follow the tunnel," I said. My voice was high fear etched into every word.

We made our way down the tunnel; we must have been a mile under the city by the time we stopped in front of a door made off thin metal bars. Sliding them open with ease I entered. Another door stood behind it, waiting to be opened. Once I heard the others come through and shut the first door behind them did I then open the second.

We were in a high ceiling room; an off coloured white decked the walls as though they hadn't been painted in years. The corridor was long; we travelled down it in silence except for the occasional breath as we adjusted to the warmth in this corridor compared to the tunnel. An elevator stood at the end, pressing the button we waited as it slid into view before climbing in and going up.

"This is where it's going to get tricky," murmured Alice her eyes closed in concentration, "there's a human above, in the reception area along with two men."

I sighed, so much for the quiet entry. "Jasper, stay next to me. Alice, Emmett stay close, please?" my voice was breathy again as panic started to settle in. I hadn't expected to encounter the guards so soon.

As the elevator door slid open I glimpsed another room. The green carpets were clean and almost sparkling, no windows decked the place instead the walls were taken up with hundreds of pictures of countryside. Before I had time to see much more, a growl like a beer ready to pounce at its prey erupted from somewhere in front of me.

"Demetri!" my voice came out of my own mouth before I had time to understand that I had said anything. It was falsely happy and excited. I exited the lift the others following and stood slightly away from them.

Demetri stood by the desk leaning against it his eyes hardened a fraction as his eyes slid to me. I gave a slight wave. The receptionist next to him, who it appeared he had been talking to gave me a glare. Her blue eye sparkled with menace. A human. I felt myself growl slightly. My eyes slid over her to they came to rest on the person on the other side of Demetri. A boy no older than maybe 15 at the most, when he was changed, stood there. His hair was a strawberry blonde and hung around his face framing it slightly, in no way possible for anyone other than him. His cheek bones were high making his face look slightly feminine. His eyes were a blood red. He seemed to have temper problems, even as I watched Demetri place a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He relaxed slightly but his eyes were still hard.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper," Demetri nodded slightly at them, I heard a slight gasp from Alice, "and you, I still don't know your name," his voice was quiet and calculated, ready for me to attack him again.

I sighed. This guy was really dense. I mean, I've seen some dense people, but he really took the cake. He obviously didn't believe who I said I was. "I told you moron, Isabella Swan."

I watched as his expression hardened. Moving back slowly I found contact with Alice's foot and pressed down, hard. Her gasp was muffled by the lift going down again, ready to collect more people. "Tell me Alice," my voice was quiet but shaking as I tried in vain to control my temper.

"They knew we were coming, from the moment we entered the tunnel, Edward, he heard our thoughts," her voice was quiet as she leaned up to whisper it to me.

I nodded slightly. "Demetri, I was wondering if you would please get Aro. I wanted to talk to him about a friend of mine."

"And what do I get out of it," his eyes travelled down my body then up again.

I growled again. And then I growled louder as Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. It wasn't working. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Demetri had a smirk playing across his mouth. I acted without realizing it. The force of my gaze meeting his caused him to go flying back into the door behind him and slide down it screaming in pain. I relaxed slightly, but didn't relinquish my hold on him, he lay on the ground twitching.

My voice quivered with anger as I spoke "now, I came here to get my friend then leave. I was truly sorry for the pain I put you through last time. I was actually doing to apologize, yet instead you're rude to me. Now, when I let go you're going to go and tell Aro and his friends I want a little chat. Capiche?"

He nodded slightly and I let go. His breathing, not that he needed to, was ragged and harsh. He got to his feet and glowered at me before turning around and going through the door.

"So who are you?" Emmett's voice echoed through the room as he eyes up the boy whose face seemed to have changed from relaxed, maybe slightly stressed into angry and quivering.

He relaxed slightly, Emmett's question seemed to flit about in his mind and his mouth opened as he wondered whether or not to answer it. He decided yes as his mouth opened again and a word fell of his lips into the air "Thomas Smith." A smirk grew on his face as he took in our reactions.

I just stared at him, was I meant to be scared? This little boy seemed not worthy of my time as his eyes swept from each of our faces. However it seemed the others felt differently. Alice had moaned slightly before her face fell back into its previous position of being bored. A snarl erupted from Jasper's mouth and he tried in vain to get pass me to get to the boy, for whatever reason he had. Only Emmett's restraining hand stopped him. But Emmett seemed to be quivering on the spot trying to stop himself from launching at the boy as well.

I was missing something. Something important. "Uhh, guys? Am I missing something?" as soon as the question left my lips I knew I'd said something wrong.

The boy's mouth opened and closed in shock. Alice groaned slightly and muttered "stupid Bella," under her breath. Emmett gave a frustrated sigh.

Only Jasper seemed to want to answer my question, "he's about 40 years old. He lived in England. The Volturi found him when they were hunting for another vampire. He was talking to the vampire and it was cowering away from him. Of course once they had disposed of the troublesome vampire they turned him eager to know why the vampire was scared of him. It turned out to be a rather bad idea," I could feel a smile playing across his mouth, "it seemed he was 'given' a number of powers. The best being able to take away other powers on contact. Another was being able to take away someone's free will, forcing them to do his bidding, a bit like mind control. As a human he showed almost as much promise as you did Bella. He rose quickly through the ranks, they sent him on missions to kill vampires who threatened to expose us. Of course those missions usually required almost half the guard. But he could do it on his own. His power makes the guard invincible."

"You know your stuff Jasper," another voice sounded in the room and my eyes roamed to find the source. They'd been focussed on the boy, but now I looked I saw Demetri, two children and another slightly older women. It seemed it was the women who'd spoken. Her eyes so unlike her friends were a violet colour but even as I watched they changed colours alternating between them. Her hair was red, like Victoria's yet it was tied up, scraped back with gel making it cling to her head. She could have been pretty, but she was not.

"Charlotte," I could almost imagine Jasper's expression, judging from his tone and it was not a happy one.

"Long time no see, it's been what? Almost a hundred years," a grin slid onto her face. But it didn't reach her eyes I noticed as they swept over me and the others. "Aro's waiting. Follow me," and before any of us could complain she had slid back through the door Demetri following her. I felt a nudge on my shoulders, Emmett was pushing me forward. Another growl escaped my lips as I passed Demetri and Thomas.

Charlotte led us through more corridors and lifts before finally she entered a huge chamber. A man sat on a chair by his side sat two more men. Aro, Marcus and Caius. More men and women stood in seats around the room. A least twenty of them, including the 'guard' that brought us in. My gaze slid round till finally it rested on a boy next to Marcus. Edward. His face was bared in a snarl he look furious.

"This is Jasper, Alice and Emmett Cullen master. And that one there," Demetri threw me a rather nasty look as he introduced us to Aro, "is apparently Isabella Swan."

"Wonderful, wonderful, so nice to meet you," Aro's voice seemed honestly happy. However none of the others looked as though it was 'wonderful' to meet us. On the contrary there gazes hardened as Demetri said my name. "I'm sure there's a reason you're here?" His question was directed at all of us but he only had eyes for me.

"Of course, I just wanted to ask you if you could please give us back Matilda and tell Mr Cullen," my eyes hardened, "that I am bloody alive and he would do well to believe me."

"Or what?" another voice reached my ear. It was high and reedy. It came from one of the children who'd brought us in. A girl.

"Jane, please," Aro's voice brought my head around again, "now I can't give you back Matilda, as she does seem to be rather happy here." He gestured behind us. Matilda was leaning against the wall her face bared in a smile.

Traitor. I could almost heard the others thoughts as well.

"However," he continued oblivious to our anger "I could tell Edward that it's you if you let me look."

I could feel a puzzled expression flash over my face. Then Alice leaned up behind me and whispered "he means touch him, he'll be able to see your memories."

Aro was moving forward new his arm outstretched and I moved my hand out to meet his and a fire bolt coursed through and I gasped. He let go almost instantly.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. It's a miracle, I wonder," he drifted off for a few minutes giving me a chance to look around again. My eyes swept over Thomas to Matilda before they were brought back again. Of course. It all made sense.

"Edward doesn't really believe I'm dead does he? It's the free will. Thomas took it, he believed I was dead. But you realized I was alive and you didn't want him to leave, because his power's so unique. He'd know for a second if someone was going to leave. So Thomas is making him do his bidding, he knows I'm alive. But with Thomas controlling his mind, in essence, he can't do anything. You guys really are a nasty bunch of prats, you know that right?"

My eyes blazed angrily. I could hear the others intakes of breath. They'd caught on. A clock chimed somewhere. An hour was up. The others would be in soon.

_**End Chapter – Review? Cookies will be given out**_

Don't you just love me? Edward isn't evil. Which means, if Bella and him get out they can go off together and live happily ever after. Also with plenty of consideration I have decided to add Jacob and the wolves to the little equation when they go back to America. Not saying they all will. Bella will NOT have feelings for Jacob.

With thanks to:

_jacob-or-edward-questionmar__k_

_musicllv_

_TwilightSagaLover543_

_xesty__ (X2)_

_Skepo_

_iloveflying101_

_sylamesio123_

_Sara Michele Cullen_

_JustAGirl101_

_Lovers o the night_

_beachlvr14_

_CobhGirl3_

_Lilly_

_MellaIsie_

_Anoymunus_

_Samantha_

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	8. Death

_**Story Title - Things changed, I changed**_

_**Chapter Title – Realization**_

_I'll give you passion. Murder, the ultimate crime of passion. - Bella Swan (Ignore the humour of the quote, now re-read it)_

_A/N – I'm sorry it took so long, but you know, real life. So anyways, I've decided to put all A/N's at the top because I think people are more likely to read them. So yes. Update details are on my profile. Comments on the chapter, what I think, will be at the bottom. Sorry once again!_

Time drags on, its infinite, nothing can change it. Time will always be there. And time will always pass. Though at the moment I'm pretty sure it may have stopped. Seconds, then minutes passed in silence, no one moved, when eventually 15 minutes had passed I let out a slight cough, no one seemed to hear it. I turned around facing the same way as my friends. The others were being dragged through the door by Demetri, Charlotte and Felix. Matilda was standing at the back of the group, her eyes focussed on her nails as she tried to ignore the hiss of "traitor" that came from the others. I turned around again, Jasper's eyes met mine briefly, I tried to convey words into the gaze, his eyes flared topaz once before going back to the pitch black. My hand scrunched up in my pocket grasping my lighter that I'd put in my pocket, just encase.

"Aro, what is the meaning is this?" Carlisle's voice broke our gaze; I could only hope it was enough. Jasper was bright, he'd figure it out.

A squealing sound bombarded my ears as Jane let out a laugh. Evil little twerp. She reminded me of that annoying dog smelling girl back home. Aro sent a glare towards Jane who sobered up immediately and strode into the shadow muttering curses.

"It's nothing to do with you dear Carlisle, in fact you could go if you want, feel free to take Alice and those two other charming girls with you, it doesn't involve you. However I know you will not," Aro cast us a quick sadistic smile.

"Answer the bloody question!" Emmett's usual loud voice, exploded softly but angrily. I could hear the quivering rage he suppressed as he supported a slightly limping Rosalie.

Seconds later two sound thumps sounded around the room, followed by an ear-splitting laugh.

Now. Now was the time to act. Before anyone could do anything I braced my mind and cast a quick look around. Demetri and Felix guarded the exits. Aro, Marcus and Caius stood a few meters away from us. A safe distance. Matilda was lounging next to Edward, Charlotte and Tom, on the wall behind Marcus.

Taking a deep breath I screamed as loud as I could at Jane "Pick on someone your own size!"

Her red eyes locked onto mine and she let out one ear piercing scream before she fell to the ground convulsing. A split second later another loud scream enveloped the room my gaze never wavered from Jane as I ran towards her darting between Aro and Tom before finally ripping her head off. The lighter was in my hand within the same second and setting her on fire.

When finally she was enveloped in flames which took no time at all I whirled around. Emmett was fighting both Felix and Demetri at once, their powers having no effect on his muscle. Rosalie was fighting Charlotte her hair framing her head like a halo. They looked to be doing fine. Jen was darting about with Alice and Alex taking Aro, Marcus, Alec and Caius at once. My eyes found Jasper and with all my strength I threw the lighter towards him and he caught it setting the charred remains of Matilda on fire without a second though. Carlisle was fighting Edward and Tom, failing.

No! My eyes focussed on them and I ran towards them dodging the blows from various vampires. Jasper could handle the others till I sorted everything out. My legs danced towards Carlisle drawing the attention of Tom and Edward as I joined a slightly limping Carlisle, with a bloody shoulder. A slight hiss erupted from my mouth before I pounced my tears barred my eyes black with anger. I was on top of Tom in seconds I heard myself yell out to Jasper "LIGHTER!" but a heavy punch in my stomach made me miss it and it went flying into the wall where it was seized by Alice.

I reeled back clutching my stomach. He stood up as well and before he'd got his balance I was flying towards him again and punching him in the nose making a loud crack echo through the room. His head snapped back, so like the movies I watched when I was alive. He fell to the ground and my eyes connected with his for a split second before screams erupted from his mouth. My mouth twisted into a grim smile of satisfaction. I kept my eyes on him as I tuned myself into the others.

They all seemed fine.

Before I had a chance to back down I closed my eyes quickly and opened them. My eyes were on fire burning holes into his body as I pounced on him. My teeth were inches from his neck when I stopped and looked at his terrified face. I couldn't do it.

"Tom? I'm going to release you. You have a chance, fight with us and I'll you live. Go against us then I won't hesitate to kill you. What is it?"

"I'll fight with you," his voice came out as a whisper and I sighed in relief.

Helping him to his feet I cast a glance around. Jasper was fighting at least half a dozen vampires, his years as a vampire trainer paying off, but barely. Emmett was with Rosalie ripping Charlotte to shreds. Demetri and Felix vanished, only charred remains, ashes, left. Several more piles of ashes lay in different parts of the room. Carlisle was fighting with Edward. And my eyes found Alex and Alice. Alice's face looked terrible and her eyes caught mine for a second before whipping quickly to the slight right of her. Alex lay on the floor, her body did, and her head was several meters away. Behind Alice Marcus fell, courtesy of Jen.

My own voice came out of my mouth before I knew I'd said anything "Tom. Release Edward and help Jasper."

Seconds later he rushed over to Jasper and my eyes found Edward. He blinked confusedly. Later, I mouthed and he set off with Carlisle to help Jasper and Tom.

Even though I knew I couldn't cry, vampires couldn't cry. I could almost feel tears on my cheeks. My eyes turned back to Jen and Alice. I walked over slowly, ripping anything to shreds that got in my path. Hate and loss bubbled over in my stomach claiming it as its own. I glanced at Aro, Caius and Alec, that last ones left that were not fleeing or being hunted.

They were no longer the hunters they were the hunted.

"Alice, Jen, stop," my voice came out cold and hard. They stopped, their brilliant dance ceased to a halt.

Aro, Caius and Alec turned to look at me confusion plane on their faces. My eyes took in each of them assessing them. When finally I reached the last face I knew who did it. Pain coursed through my body as I locked eyes with Jen's murderer. I swooped. I was on top of him in seconds. And so the dance began, jen and Alice took the two remaining while I took out my anger. My fist balled up and smashed into his face. Minutes later the only sound in the room was the gentle whimpering of Alec and the pounding of my fist as I punched every part of his small body I could reach.

The pain was not lessoning at all as I pounded him to a pulp. But it gave me some satisfaction knowing that he was getting a dose of the pain me and Jen were in. Cold arms wrapped around me and a trashed against them, desperate to break free. I could not. They pulled me to my feet. I turned around eyes blazing ready to tear apart whoever stopped me coping and my eyes locked with Edwards. A fire shot through my body as a emotion I'd been missing for over 45 years arose within me.

Love

I pushed away from his quickly, ignoring his upset expression, I turned behind me and saw Alice setting fire to the remains of Alec. My eyes found Aro and Caius who were being held by Emmett and Carlisle. My eyes swooped around the group. Rosalie was holding Tom an expression of distrust on her pretty face. Jasper stood next to her his head in his hands. The emotions in the room must have been killing him. Next to him Jen was leaning heavily on him standing on only one leg as the other jutted out at a painful angle.

I took a step backwards and felt Edwards arms wrap around me. Holding me close, like he hadn't in 45 years.

"Leave them," I nodded my head in the direction of Caius and Aro. Reluctantly Emmett and Carlisle let go. "I'm going to let you live, not everyone deserve to die. But if you ever touch me or my family again I will personally rip you limb from limb and make you die in the most painful way imaginable."

As I neared the end of my speech I felt my legs go weak and my eyes close.

_A short time later_

When I woke up I lay in the hotel room, Edwards arm wrapped around me as his head pressed into my hair. Sitting in various places around the room were Alice and Jasper, together sitting on a love seat. Emmett and Rosalie leant against the walls. Jen, Tom and Carlisle were absent.

I lurched upright as a bubbling in my stomach made me sure I was about to be sick. While vampire couldn't be sick I tried and tried again. Maybe something needed to escape, something within me.

"What happened?"My voice rang out horse through the room. Behind my I felt Edward clamp his hand around me and rest his chin on my neck.

My question was directed at Alice but she merely shook her head and nodded towards the door. Carlisle, Jen and Tom stood there. Jen's leg wrapped in a plaster cast. Tom sent me a quick small smile.

"You passed out from exhaustion. We sorted things out with Aro and Caius and came back here. Were leaving tomorrow. You've been out for almost a day," Carlisle's voice had a slightly happier lilt to it.

I nodded in understanding. I gazed at Tom and he gazed back "sorry," his voice was quiet and small, as though he was expecting me to hate him.

I smiled slightly. His eyes were still a bright red but flecked with a light topaz colour.

_Later_

I watched as Edward left the room promising to be back in a minute. Quickly I flew out of bed and pulled on a jacket and pushed about in my bags for some money, finding several hundred euro bills I straightened up and smiled sadly. I walked over to the window and opened it, laying a note I'd scribbled earlier on the table I placed a vase on it, to keep it in place and jumped out the window landing on the grass outside and I took off into the night.

_Hi guys,_

_Please don't come looking for me I need some alone time. _

_It's not you it's me. I need time to think everything over._

_I'll be back in America, Forks within the month. _

_Love, Bella_

_**Review?**_

_**With the deepest thanks to:**_

_A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fa__iry_

_musicllv_

_Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper_

_Lovers o the night_

_wolfla101_

_Skepo_

_Sara Michele Cullen_

_Global Conquest-er_

_TheChocoholicOfTwilight_

_Duskgrowlthevampire_

_tiggrchik07_

_TwilightFanTiffany_

_nymetslover_

_vampire-cutie_

_Khlarka2_

_sheena neal_

_CobhGirl3_


	9. Important Authors Notes!

Okay,

Hey guys and girls,

I know everyone hates it when a author does this but I felt this was important. As of 22/5/2008 I will not be able to update either of my stories for yet another two weeks. I know you probably all hate me, but I have exams coming up and I'm failing almost everything apart from History, P.E and English, so I** REALLY **need to revise.

I might be able to update either story within in the next week (if I do one I'll do the other) as I have half term but I have to revise. But on the plus side my mother's going to Washington during exam week. Which means my dads looking after me, and he can't control me so I'll be updating then, but that is three weeks away.

I will **NOT **be giving up on this story!

Please leave a review or Pm me or something just to say you've read this because I don't want you to give up.

Sorry for basically taking the piss,

**MissSiriusBlack-x (Becki)**


	10. Five Months Later

**Things Changed I Changed**

**5 Months Later**

**2,073**

**A/n – For those of you who have sensitive eyes do you read the next few sentences. I have a few things to address. You have been warned.**

1) I swear someone posts one more thing on this story that ISNT related to the story I will report you; I have very little patience with time wasters

**2)** Yes Vampires cannot faint. But they also cannot have sex. Their hearts don't beat. Which means that if their heart doesn't beat, no blood is being pumped around, which means no excited penis, which means it can't enter. Get my drift? So stop criticising me, and criticise someone else! It's my story, and it has nothing to do with you unless you are, me, a NICE reviewer, or someone looking to publish me.

**Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. – Author Unknown**

**Giving up doesn't always mean your weak, sometimes it means your strong enough to let go – Author Unknown**

**5 Months later**

_And so a month split into two months which then escalated into five. Five whole months it took for me to clear myself up. And for five whole months I neither fed nor spoke. With no one to speak to, I had no reason to speak and with no need to feed, I didn't. _

_Alex. I'd hated him when I'd first met him, he'd called me a baby and a vegetarian. Said that he would never be able to cope, said that he wished he'd never left. Wished he could be free. And now he was. His spirit was free to run across the Earth till the end of time. I missed him. He was the big brother I never had, of course at one time it had been Emmett, but they'd left and I found a better alternative, Alex. Who was now dead because of me. Maybe it was my fault? Maybe I am doomed to lose everyone I care about; Edward, Alex, The Cullen's, Renee, Charlie. Maybe it's my curse._

Jen still texts me once a week telling me where they are and what's happened, encase I want to meet up with them. This was how I knew I'd find them back in Forks with Jen and Tom.

Carlisle was working as a doctor. Rosalie and Emmett were in Alaska somewhere posing as college students. Tom and Jen had gone back to Forks school enrolling Tom as Alice's cousin and Carlisle's child. Alice was Carlisle's ward after her parents died a month ago. And me and Alex had taken a 'long' vacation to see his grandparents. And Jasper? Well Jasper had been enrolled as well with Edward, Edward posing as Alice's brother, but they would be staying at home till today Monday, when they would rejoin school, Carlisle had told the school they had measles.

Measles? I'd almost laughed when Jen had told me that, almost.

So here I was standing outside Forks school, just behind some bushes. A quick check home had steered me in good stead, a change of clothes and a bike from the garage and here I was. No one had been home, yet Jaspers, Edward and Carlisle's scents hung in the air mixing with Jen's, Alice's and another one I recognised vaguely as Toms. Wringing my hands as though I was stopping them from throttling me. The bell had just rung signalling the end of the day, they'd be out in seconds and then they'd catch my scent.

And I was right, not five minutes later they walked out, all together. Sighing I stepped out from behind my bush and waited. They didn't even notice me; their gazes were directed at the not so small figures around my prized baby and another slightly older car. They walked together forming two groups the boys in front with Jen, Alice and Tom behind. I grinned slightly as I noticed Alice and Jen both wrap their hands around Toms to keep him from joining Edward and Jasper.

Sighing I watched as Jasper engaged the biggest looking boy in a conversation. Words flew backwards and forth at whispers to quiet I couldn't even hear them. Then the biggest looking boy shook his head and snarled slightly, that I could hear. Jasper tried to lay a hand on him and he shook it off, shaking. His body quivered as he tried not to shake to violently.

A gust of air blew behind me sending my scent flying forwards and they stiffened all together. The boy stopped shaking and stared at me and together, as though they were all one, The Cullen's turned as well. My eyes flicked from Jaspers, to Toms, to Alice's to Jens and finally to Edwards. His light golden eyes, with a slight tint of red. His eyes widened before his face became impassive.

Not what I expected but there you go.

Slowly I glided forward, my footsteps pounded in my ears. The gazes of the others sent shivers down my spine. Within seconds I'd reached them. Avoiding my friend's gazes I turned instead to look at the faces in front of them.

They were all dark. All different. Their faces all looked rugged, even the girls. They were quivering, but that wasn't what scared me. Their eyes, every single pair, were a deep brown, much like Charlie's had been, and like Charlie's they seemed to bore into my very soul.

"Isabella?" The boy who had spoken seemed to be the eldest, almost to old for school, he looked to be about eighteen, maybe nineteen. His eyes were set into his face and bags lingered under his eyes suspending them in shadow, much like my own. His nose was slightly out of joint as though it had been broken, once or twice. All of this however only added to the attractiveness of him.

"Yes. Now, what's with the fight?" I moved forward as I spoken, baring my teeth slightly. He didn't seem put off, on the contrary he moved closer as did I. By now I was level with Edward and Jasper at the front.

He shook his head as he moved back scrunching up his nose slightly. I mirrored him, I suppose. He smelt terrible, went dog hung on the air around him.

While waiting for someone to answer me I looked around. The girl with the scraggly pigtails at the back caught my eye; it was my friend from the cafeteria. Jeepers. Another head seemed to have been added onto her, she was now taller than me, but a lot. I moved forward a few more paces before darting back.

"Wolves," I answered my own question.

The girl snorted a repulsive sound. Her eyes rose up to look at me, they were brown, the same as the others, yet they sparkled with warmth, warmth buried deep down and maybe a hint of accusation? She knew. They all knew. They knew who I was. _Isabella, _that hadn't been them talking about Isabella Peirce, but Isabella Swan.

Another person's life came flashing back, big brown eyes with crinkled skin around the edges, Billy Black. And another face, younger, fuller, the same brown eyes sparkling with warmth and love, Jacob Black. Almost like a second family to me.

**Edward Cullen's Point Of View**

Isabella's eyes widened in realisation of something, but I couldn't tell. I couldn't read her mind, I didn't want to, and even if I did I couldn't. Her mouth opened and closed several times before shutting. Seconds past as she and the only female wolf in the group stared at each other silently communicating.

"Jacobs your father," it wasn't a question rather than a statement.

One that seemed to shock the wolf girl more than she wanted to let on. "Obviously," muttered the girl sarcastically. Once again her eyes sweeped the cars park, only minutes had passed since school had finished and students were only starting to pour out of the building.

_Stupid bloodsuckers, I want thins over and done with, though the one who just turned up is almost pretty, for a leach,_ I snarled. How dare they? True Bella was not mine and probably never would be mine after what I'd put her through, but that dog had no chance with her!

_Maybe we should go, we're getting to much attention, and father wouldn't want that, he almost skinned me alive last time, _shame. I hope it hurt.

"We should leave now, but we need to continue this, and soon," the boy whose thoughts I just read spoke and glanced at me glaring slightly, "come over the border tomorrow lunchtime at one, I'll meet you and we'll finish discussing this." He gave a curt nod turned and left.

**Bella Swan (Pierce) Point Of View**

The boy who had spoken turned and left the others followed quickly leaving us, vampires, alone in the clearing. "I'll meet you at the house in an hour Jen?" It wasn't really a question, but it felt like one.

She nodded and gave a slight smile, which I returned. Turning around I barely acknowledged the others accept a slight smile in the direction of Alice. Without looking back I walked towards the bike, started it and sped away.

The grave yard was my destination. Of course graves are sad places, and I needed happy thoughts, but who could have happy thoughts at a time like this?

All my old memories were being brought to the surface, another life, someone else's life, my life. A life with Charlie, with Renee, Edward, the Blacks.

Tim passed in the graveyard as I stood over my father's grave. A hour passed before I moved, I blinked before turning around and walking away, forever.

The house looked exactly like it used to, maybe a few things were different, but what did that matter. Pushing the door open I looked into my old home. I found them all sitting in the front room waiting for me, Jen, Alice and Tom sitting on the biggest sofa with Jasper standing behind Alice. Edward and Carlisle stood opposite the door; Carlisle leaning against the wall and Edward on the single seat.

"So what happened?" Alice was the first to talk her voice filled with anger and sorrow "you just left us! We were mourning Alex and you just left! Saying you would be back! It's been months!"

I stared round at them for a moment and none of them could meet my gaze. Cowards.

"I left, I thought, I spent time away, I came back, nothing really," my voice was cold.

Yes they were upset over the death of Alex, I was still. But they didn't need to act like it was my fault!

Even though it was.

**End Chapter. Review?**

_Now, I have a few options, the one with the most votes wins! So please let me know in a review?_

_Bella is nice and sorts everything out and they sort things out with the wolves_

_Bella is nice and sorts everything out they fight with the wolves and someone dies, (possibly Edward then Bella is upset e.t.c?)_

_Bella is evil, they sort nothing out and she leaves and never looks back_

_Bella is evil, fights with the wolves by herself and dies. _

**You have no idea how much my mum hates me. I didn't post on here all the holidays. AND I STILL got under 40 in two subjects. And I haven't even got most of them back yet! You know what really sucks? They were the two I needed decent marks in Chemistry and Maths. But nooo, I had to get 77 percent in freaking English (may I add 4****th**** highest in my year?) but what use is that? But I thank FF for improving my English!**

**I hope you didn't mind the rant, above, but ya no, sometimes people overstepped the mark. **

**With thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed, accept those who just flamed or wrote crap, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**With thanks to:**

_musicllv_

_Quiet Reader421_

_Global Conquest-er_

_JemmaWNN_

_TwilightSagaLover543_

_punkangel195_

_TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCook_

_sylamesio123_

_l__ionheartinhalf_

_A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy_

_RosalieLillianHaleCullen_

_Samantha_

_Angel Cullen Summers Wyatt_

_Quiet Reader421_

_TheChocoholicOfTwilight_

_b3llacull3n_

_hellena8989_

_CobhGirl3_

_Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper_

_Sensibility._

_SnoopyCullen_

_-all we knew has fallen-_

_wolfla101_

_TwilightSagaLover543_

_Rhianna Cullen_

_Skepo_

_Khlarka2_

_MellaIsi_

_bella245_


	11. Endings

**Things Changed I Changed**

**Endings**

**1,901**

Goodbyes are not forever.  
Goodbyes are not the end.  
They simply mean I'll miss you  
Until we meet again! – Author Unknown.

To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment. George Lansdowne

Because I could not stop for Death,  
He kindly stopped for me.  
The Carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality  
Emily Dickinson

**Authors Notes at bottom, I am so sorry for the wait!**

_**The final chapter**_

And so it began. I came home. And I fell in love all over again. Head over heels, literally, and it hurt so much. Admitting your wrong can be even harder than saying someone else was right. And I was someone who was wrong. We sorted everything out; I apologized for leaving and shouting. Alice forgave me easiest, followed by Jen, Tom and the others. They had left me and Edward quite alone now, just as two, just like old times.

He smiled slightly. And in one second my whole world fell apart again, my broken heart mended and in doing that it re-broke again. I swore to myself I would never forgive him, yet I had. Was I really that weak? Apparently the answer was plain. Dry tears racked my body as I broke down, but he rushed over and picked me up. And so I let my prince charming pick me up and carry me to his room, where I spent the rest of the night lying in his arms staring at him, while he stared and me in return.

The following morning was to be my last. Maybe I would have done things differently. Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe fate had decided it was time for me to die and nothing would change that. You can't argue with fate and expect to win. Though we argued all the time like best friends, I still lost though.

When the clock hit midday I left our bed and made my way to shower and change. I let the boiling water course over my skin, never burning but always there. Stepping out the shower I threw on my clothes from the day before. Waiting in the sitting room I lost myself in thought as the family gathered around me, but half twelve we were all ready.

"I'm going alone, but if I'm not back within an hour I want you to come down and get me. Promise me that you won't come down before?" I looked around and got the nods, from all, though Edward's wasn't a very happy one. Sighing I gave them a quick kiss each and a lingering one with Edward.

I gave them one last smile before disappearing out of the door, never looking back because I was so sure I would be back later. I was a fool.

I arrived slightly before 1 but it did not matter it appeared they had all been waiting for me. The came striding out of a forest by the road accompanied by a man with long hair scraped into a ponytail that leant heavily on a walking stick. His hair had many streaks of gray in it and his face was scarred, but not handsomely so. They all looked so alike it made me pause before walking over to them.

We met half way.

"Jacob?" My voice was weak, not holding its usual velvet texture.

He only nodded but it was enough, it almost made me break down again. Here was the last connection I had to a 'normal family' I grinned slightly, werewolves? Normal? I relaxed as Jacob stopped trying to assess me.

Abruptly he turned around a hobbled off into the trees, the pack followed him, the last pausing and motioning with his hand for me to follow. Something in my mind, a voice, which sounded suspiciously like Edward said _it's a trap, _but I couldn't believe it. Jacob used to be a brother to me, he wouldn't kill me.

Slowly I made my way into the trees, we must have walked for a good half hour before we stopped. The walk was good though it gave me time to think, plan my answers ahead. But why were they choosing not to phase?

As we stopped I found myself in a small clearing littered with broken tree stumps, it was quite clear that this was where they phased. Jacob motioned for me to sit and sit I did.

We sat in silence for minutes before he broke the silence.

"Why did you want to talk to me Bella?" I started at his voice; it was so old and broken.

"Family matters, I want to know how Charlie lived after… I left. And I need to talk about the treaty," I paused and waited for him to motion me to carry on.

"Charlie died a broken man Bella. He lost his wife and his daughter in the space of fifteen years. How was he meant to live with that? The only thing that cheered him up were his weekly visits to Billy, and when my father died he refused to leave his house, even to go to work. He lived off the money he had put aside for your college fund. He got his food delivered to his door and I don't think he spoke again.

Plenty of people tried to coax him out, they were still trying a few days before he passed away. But something inside him broke. He lost his wife, his daughter and his best friend. How was he meant to live? He gave up hope. But it was good, for you at least? You stopped having to worry about a father who would hold you back when you ran away with that _Vampire. _Did you even think about the effect it would have on Charlie? No, you didn't. You just upped and left and never came back. How was I meant to explain to him what had happened? I didn't therefore. He lived out the rest of his life thinking you'd drowned and were dead," Jacob gave a laugh which quickly turned into a cough, "but you are dead aren't you Isabella? You died when you fell in love with him. I could have given you the world you know, I would have done anything for you.

But you never knew. How could I have told you? But here you stand today. Bringing back old memories I have tried to hide away. Do you find fun in tormenting me? Making my life terrible?"

I stared at him as his harsh words sunk in. I had hoped Charlie would have gotten over it a bit, no, their not the right words, but words can't really express it. I never wanted him to end up like that. I tried to talk but nothing came out I tried again and instead something else came out "it wasn't Edward. It was another Vampire, not a Cullen."

My words made his eyes show some emotion before he covered it again. He leaned more heavily on his stick.

"It doesn't matter; no one may be killed on the Cullen's land and if they are the debt must be repaid. That's what the treaty says."

"So your going to kill me?" I gave a laugh/

"Me? No Isabella, **I'm **not going to kill you. But they are," he motioned to the five or six wolves which now stood around the clearing.

I gasped, how hadn't I noticed them phase? Obviously because Jacob did such a good job at distracting me.

"It doesn't have to be like this Jake."

"Doesn't it?" He gave a twisted smile.

"I was your friend Jake, you can't do this!"

"Exactly, you **were **my friend, my friend died when you changed and nothing is going to bring her back."

"I'm still Bella!"

He gave a harsh laugh, "still Bella? Bella had a heartbeat! Bella was human. Bella was warm. Bella wasn't a murderer!"

I stopped at that. He was right, I didn't have a heartbeat, I wasn't human, I wasn't warm and I was a murderer. How could Edward still love me? He claimed to love Bella, me. But was I really Bella? Bella was who I was when I lived, who was I now?

"Regretting it are you?"

I ignored him and stood up.

"Don't do this please Jake?"

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

He gave another twisted smile as the wolves moved closer, "but I'm not killing you am I? You're already dead."

And suddenly six blurs flew at me. I ducked and they all turned around and charged again. I snarled. How could he do this? Crouching I tried to shake off any thoughts off Jake, I needed to keep my focus if I was to stay alive. A light brown wolf, slightly smaller than the others was running at me, its legs brining it closer and closer and I recognised as I locked gazes the little girl from the line. I stopped before carrying on. Now was not a time to worry about who was who. It was kill or be killed. And I knew something I would **not **be dying tonight.

As she took a running jump at me I grabbed hr by her ears and flung the wolf into the nearest tree watching in satisfaction as she crumpled and didn't rise. The fight continued but neither side was winning. Five Wolves were not enough to take out a vampire, and I would have thought Jake would know that. Especially one who managed to take on the Volturi and live.

More time elapsed and I carried on fighting, my concentration was at its fullest when a voice was carried over the growls and snarls. I lifted my head to see Edward.

_When you're fighting to the death the smallest thing can distract you. It is so important you don't let it distract you, because if you do that fight might well be your last. It was too late by the time I realized that the time it had taken to glance had Edward had cost me my life. _

_Death does not mean you are gone never to be seen again. It merely means you no longer live, but that wasn't a problem I hadn't been living for decades. In a way death was a blessing, strange, you'd think being ripped away from my loved ones would be a terrible curse. But it was my blessing. Because I got another chance._

_I didn't die, not in the end, I lived. _

_**The End**_

I understand if you don't want to_** review**_, I don't deserve it, but do review please? I am so impossibly sorry I haven't updated I had writers block then I was so busy. In exchange, this is now the end, no more. It will be a sad ending, there will be some happiness. Again, I cannot express how sorry I am.

This story has now finished, it will never be looked at again by me, and however I will not delete it either. I will be doing another story; however it will not be Bella/Edward but most likely Bella/Jasper. It will be started when I finish my Harry Potter story.

**Without the following people the fate of this story would still be undecided:**

latuacantante00124

Kolored

Samantha Revels

Global Conquest-er

potterhead0013

musicllv

AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen

JaceDamian23

TwilightSagaLover543

Scarlet-Passion

CherryBlossoms016

Khlarka2

Rhianna Cullen


End file.
